1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a test device, and more particularly, to a glucose test device with a carrying unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the development of technology and the increased health awareness, the general public has increasingly focused on health care related issues, and thus medical equipments have continued to evolve and be upgraded to comply with manufacturing specifications of the medical equipments and to meet the needs of the general public.
Taking a glucose test for an example, a variety of different types of lancing devices is derived from it, such as lancing pens, lancets or lancing burettes. The lancing device currently on the market are mostly consisted of a blood glucose meter in combination with a lancet and a strip; and therefore, during a process of using, a user must manually install the lancet and the strip, and after a blood sample and a test result are obtained, the user has to manually remove the used lancet and the used strip and reinstall a whole new lancet and a whole new strip before the next use. This way, even though the user may be prevented from health and testing concerns, such as bacterial infections or blood-borne infections, due to a repeat use of the lancet and the strip, but the installation steps of the lancet and the strip are complicated, and thereby is very inconvenient for the user to operate.